


Jeremiad.

by pleasantpresent



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood and Violence, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Female Protagonist, Female!Captain, Fluff and Humor, Gun Violence, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character(s), Near Death Experiences, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Quartermaster!Taehyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasantpresent/pseuds/pleasantpresent
Summary: This is my first piece! I hope you all enjoy!!✦ · · ➤ 𝑺.<3





	Jeremiad.

“Who’s next? One of you will SPEAK!” the Captain yelled, as the crewmates stumbled to the main deck, some bruised from the previous floggings. They lined up, stumbling to their knees in the shackles put on them, as her quartermaster had stomped down, not hard but just enough on the heels of crewmates who refused to conform to the order put upon them. The Captain had hopped over the last few steps, a hand on her thick cutlass, as the black leather had shined in the evening sunset with an array of crystals that she had collected and engraved into the handle. She stared down each individual; snapping at any who looked into up her amber eye.

“This will go on until ONE of you confess to your crime.” she said. “Which one of you did it?” Captain snarled, looking down at the tops of their heads. If her eye could burn anything on the site, they’d be all be piles headless ashes. 

“Taehyung.” she called, through gritted teeth. The raven-haired man knew what would happen in the next few minutes if things progressed, as the beckon was all it took for the taller male to head over to his Captain. “Yes, Cap’n?” she looked up at the quartermaster, a smirk on her face. “Whips. Now.” His eyes widened in surprise, knowing of the last flogging that had taken place the day before. “Standard?” she shook her head.

“The Cat.”

Taehyung quietly choked on his spit, eyes widening for a moment. They’ve never had to go so far as to use it before. “The Cat? Captain, please, one of them will confess if you just hit them ag-“ before either of them knew it, she raises her hand to his chin, forcing him to look at her, her voice almost petrifying now. As if she hadn’t known Taehyung at all; as if he was just a crewmate. Taehyung never liked the Cat, but had no choice but to undergo the demand as asked of him. “Now, let me repeat myself,” 

“Cat. Now.” 

“Yes, Captain!”

Captain shook her head, as she put a hand on the golden musket on her belt. “You all have the next few seconds until I really make you talk.” she snapped, spit flying off her lips. Some of it landed in front of a younger woman and man. She paced the group of five as their ragged and quick breaths were the only sounds present.

 

Moments later, she was snapped out of her thoughts when he had put a cautious hand on the older woman’s shoulder, not wanting to fuel her anger even more than it already had been. “Your whip, Captain.” he handed the thick-ironed torture device over to her. The Captain gave Taehyung a curt nod. She knew of his traumatic experience with flogging, and decided his work here was over. 

Her eye softened to him for a moment before she jerked her head quickly up to the cabin they shared. Taehyung gave her a nod, before he saw the stone cold look on her face once more. It was his time to go. Taehyung left the deck, and headed into the cabin. He locked the door and set his gun and sheathed sword by the bed, and sat down. He could hear the very, very distant slaps of the horrible leather-iron weapon as he shivered. One hand shutting the door quickly, as he undressed himself, leaving him in his own briefs as he got into his own bed.

 

The quartermaster had fought for thirty-minutes against the ear-wrenching screams and slaps. He didn’t like when you had to upgrade the flogging in order to get answers, but the crime committed on this dear ship was severe. Something Taehyung knew you never liked. He but before it even ended, the man passed out shortly after.

 

As for the Captain of this ship, her brutal acts with the device came to an end, roughly two hours later when a young couple confessed to what they had done. Then like an automatic musket going off, the two phantom battlemasters came down from the masts like jungle snakes, as they kept watch above, and now were grabbing the now prisoner’s by the arms roughly. “Cap’n?” the tad bit younger swordsman said, as he stood before his her. “Yes, Yunho?” she said, her state calming down, knowing her most trusted crewmates are going to deal with the leftovers.

“What would you like us to do with them?” she chuckled, her mind thinking, like united gears grinding against each other. Good question. The male beside him, a bit younger, snorted. “Chain them up, then come to the main mast.” they nodded and the three parted ways, as Yunho secretly watched his elegant Captain fly up the rigs like a shark swimming up to shoot out of water at unsuspecting prey.

Her face was concentrated. Her brows furrowed and a part of her tongue slipped out to the corner of her luscious, but plump pink lips subconsciously as she hauled herself upward with speed. “What are you smiling at?” Yunho’s daze was interrupted by his brother, Jongho. “Nothing. Sorry, what were you saying?”

Jongho eyed his older brother oddly, before shrugging it off and resuming their conversation. They had knocked out the two crewmates in question like usual, as they carried them over their shoulders. “You know, I can't believe they did this myself.” Jongho sighed, as his brother did too.

The men rounded the corner and entered the slightly dank chamber that was barely lit by the torches the Captain had first placed long ago. “I’ll get the girl here,” Jongho said, receiving a quick nod from his brother as they moved to the separate cells. Yunho locked up the young man tightly, but he noticed the bruises on his face and the scent of metallic blood oozing out from his back. Guess she was angry today. A quick, but small smile sprung at the sight, as he quickly did his task and stood at the front door.

The latter soon joined him, as they sealed the door shut. “Did you see the bruises too?” Jongho asked, receiving a silent nod. “Captain did well.” the men chuckle to themselves in agreement. “Let’s not keep her waiting.”

The men made their way to the main deck, that was now being cleaned by two crewmates. They greeted the twins briefly before they, too, flew up the rigs to their Captain who was drinking silently from a mug. They creeped behind her like a stalking leopard ready to pounce, as they eyed their target, their Captain. “The Kraken is here to get you!” Yunho roared, as Jongho mimicked him and made his own sound effects as they grabbed her shoulders. 

The Captain let out a screech, as she spit her water out and whirled to jab at her attackers, but her arm was restricted. “Let me go or else I'll shoot your brains out and use them as a-“

She began to reach for her musket as the two men erupted in laughter, as the Captain frowned. “Why did you do that? How cruel!” the woman sulked as the Jeong brothers cackled loudly, high-fiving each other in a victory. “You little…!” she whined, as she pushed Yunho off the mast. But to her dismay, he caught himself and flung right up, pushing her off as she yelped, before catching herself.

“Hey! That’s no way to treat your Captain!” she hit their shoulders. Before either could apologize, a voice came from below. “Cap’n? Are you okay up there?” she noticed the voice belonging to Yoongi, the head gunner. His peach-sweet but stern voice made her embarrassed; now realizing the whole ship probably heard her. Before looking over she muttered curses at the twin’s as they snorted at her.

 

“Yes, Yoongi. Everything is fine, the noise was a seagull.” she said with a blank stare. Knowing Yoongi was under the ship most of the time, he’d fall for her fib. “Oh, okay. Sorry for disturbing you, noona.” he smiled up at her briefly before he disappeared back below the hatch. She let out a huge sigh of relief. “I hate you both.” she grumbled, before taking her mug and sipping from it.

“We had too! The opportunity was too good to pass up.” Jongho snickered. “You should've seen the look on your face, noona!” Yunho cackled. The older woman grumbled again. “Okay fine,” they chuckle again at her childish behavior. “We’re sorry~” the brothers said in sync, hoping to finally get ‘forgiven’. “What else?” the Captain egged on. Yunho realized what she was trying to do, and smirked to Jongho.

“We are sorry, Captain~” 

The woman let out a loud groan. “Just please call me Xiujin-noona!” they shook their heads. “Sorry, Captain.” the woman groaned louder. “Can i never win?!” the men shook their heads, as they settled down with their Captain. Each twin on both of her sides. “So, the punishment?” Jongho cuts right to the chase.

The Captain nodded. “I thought about it a lot. I decided that i’m going to just kneehaul them both.” she said, letting the words slip casually off of her lips. Once she didn’t get a reaction, she turned to the two. “Well— you know, the big wedge?” then the eyes of both Yunho and Jongho lit up in realization, smiles on their faces.

“Ah,” he smiled. “You told me that before when I was younger,” Yunho giggled at the memory. Xiujin nods, the memory making her warm. “Later tonight, though. I need to steer more. I left it to Namjoon temporarily, i’m still shocked he hasn’t broken the ship yet.”

“Don’t jinx it, noona.”

She nodded, chuckling, before passing her mug to Yunho for a sip, who passed it over to his brother. “Let’s do it tomorrow morning, so don’t worry too much about it right now.” she said. “We are docking at Tortuga tomorrow. Jihyo has been begging me to restock.” Yunho nodded. “Alright. Thank you, Captain.” she nodded, as the two flew off the mast, swinging down the ropes until they hit the deck, going their separate ways. The Captain soon got off the mast as well, heading into the cabin.

 

She creaked open the door, to see the quartermaster sleeping in his bed. Xiujin sighed, tired as she is. The Captain stared at Taehyung. She debated on what she should do, as she’s never been a manhandler of him. or any man on her ship before. A quiet gasp left her mouth, as she noticed the little mark on his chin. The Captain had shut the door, locking it as she turned to remove her boots. The woman unhooked her sword and gun, setting it to the side as she climbed onto his bed. She moved to the side that was empty, his back facing her. She shook him gently. “Taehyung,” the man sturred before her. “Wake up, come on.” she whispered. “Five minutes.” he slurred, as his face scrunched. “Taehyung. Please.” she said, as she leaned down, hesitantly eyeing his arm. The woman put her hand on his bare arm, pulling his body so it fell back onto her folded legs slightly. “Come on, please noona. Later,” he pouted subconsciously, trying to cover himself with a blanket but only grabbing the air. “I’ll throw you overboard in your brief’s instead if that’s what you want.” his eyes shot open, as she chuckled. “Asshole.” he muttered, as he only received a smug smile from her. 

“There he is! The man of the hour.” she mocked, as he laughed at her. “Yeah yeah. Very funny.” he rolled his eyes, as she leaned down to rest her head on his chest, her hands coming below it to hold her head up. “Is this fine?” she asked, as he nodded. A smile breached his face at the contact, his skin feeling hot. “Of course it is, Xiujin. You’re my friend.” she rolled her eyes. “Before I forget what I came here for, I wanted to apologize.” she said, looking away. “It was in the heat of the moment. That was horrible of me to treat you that way, even if it was for two seconds.” her eyes saddened as she looked into his eyes again. “I’m so-”

Taehyung had hugged her, grabbing what he could without having her fall over him. She looked up at him, eyes widened. “Silly, of course i forgive you. I know you wouldn’t actually hurt me, you know.” his boxy smile shining before her, as he patted her head and ruffled her hair. He chuckled at her shocked state, her face half red because of the skinship. “Really?” she chirped, a bit skeptical. Nobodies ever forgiven her before, they’d just want her dead. “Of course, Xiu. Why wouldn’t i?” he chuckled, as he let go of her. She smiled at him, before leaning up. “Good, i was worried.” she admits, chuckling. As he rubbed her shoulder before settling his arm to his chest. “No more worrying now, okay?” she nods. “Alright. Get some rest, we’re waking up a bit earlier than usual. I’ve decided with the Jeong’s that the kneehauling will commence then, got it?” he nods. “Goodnight, Tae.”

“Night, Xiujin-noona.” 

She got off of his bed, stepping over him as the Captain brought the blankets back to him, as he thanked her before she grabbed her things, put her boots back on, and left.

 

And that was that. She walked right out of the cabin, lightly shutting the door and making way to sickbay. Quietly greeting crewmates, she slipped inside Jihyo’s workplace. “Ah thank y— Captain!” the shorter surgeon jumped, whining. “Don’t scare me like that, damn.” Xiujin snickered, as she shut the door. “My apologies, you coward.” Jihyo let out another whine, and gently hit her arm, as the Captain felt herself loosen up a little more. “Is there something wrong, noona?” she said, noticing the look in her eye. “No, nothing is wrong Jihyo.” she said, as she kept eye-contact with Jihyo. Before giving her the chance to speak, the Captain spoke up again. “I’ve come to let you know that we’re docking at Tortuga tomorrow morning, and we’ve found the two scoundrels who committed such acts on my ship.” Jihyo sighed lowly, but nodded. “What will become of them?”

“Kneehauling.” Typical method of hers. “I see. Thank you for letting me know, Cap’n.” Xiujin nodded, before turning and heading out. Xiujin headed up to the wheel, where Namjoon had surprisingly held his ground. She snuck up behind the taller man, an evil look on her face as she poked his sides. “Got you!” Namjoon screamed, hands flying off the wheel as his body jumped back as he almost jabbed her in the head, but she ducked down in time and quickly took hold of the wheel. “What— Captain!” he whined, as Xiujin snickered violently at the powder monkey who had a frown on his face. “Stop doing that! I also almost hit you!” Xiujin rolled her eyes, flicking her hand at him playfully. “Couldn’t help the opportunity..” she smirks. “Is this just your way of wanting to take the wheel back without asking?” the Captain’s face flushed slightly in embarrassment. “Knew it.”

She whacked his chest playfully. “How far are we from Tortuga?” Captain asked, as Namjoon flanked her left. “About ten hours.” she nodded. “Did you find out who did it?” Xiujin nodded again. “I’m going to kneehaul them to death at dawn.” Namjoon nodded at that. “I’ll take it from here, get some rest.” Namjoon thanked Xiujin quickly, before disappearing off into the bunks.

 

At the brink of dawn, Taehyung had risen much earlier than usual. After the events of last night he knew she was probably steering all night. Taehyung hauled himself out of bed, and changed into his usual fitting for the day, attaching his belt lastly. Before heading out, he grabbed the emblem Xiujin gave him on the day they sealed their trust. Their bond, on that ridged cliffside.  
He smiled at the viridescent symbol of waves and magma lava crashing into each other to form a beautiful bright-blinding yellow in the middle, a crystal, that shone brightly in the morning sun.

 

Taehyung set it on his neck as well before heading out quietly. The quartermaster took in the refreshing sun as he noticed the distant island of Tortuga. 

Taehyung stepped onto the deck, the sunlight hitting his tan skin as the breeze gently weaved through his black locks. The quartermaster noticed the Captain behind the wheel standing straight ahead, not seeming to hear or see Taehyung. He went up the steps to her, and cleared his throat. 

The Captain jumped and whirled around instantly drawing her cutlass, before realizing who it was. Oh. “Sorry.” they both said at the same time which caused chuckles to come from one another. She sighed, as the heaving guilt began to slowly crawl up her spine. Taehyung put a hand on her shoulder. “I understand, Xiuuie.” her eyes widened, but they softened as he stepped to wrap his arms around her waist. “May I?” she hesitantly nodded, beginning to feel the warmth of Taehyung’s body behind her, as he rested his head on her head. His hands on her were faint, considerate. Xiujin never had the good kind skinship in her life, and he was well aware of it and wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

“I just— you know—”

“I know, I know.”

She sighed again, as her mind seemed to drift off to other things. Him. She missed him so much. The days the woman still spends in vengeful silence, putting together the blueprint in her mind on how to get him back to her again. Xiujin failed to protect him, and the others, she swore to never make that mistake again for as long as she lives. But Taehyung had soon noticed her familiar silence. The one when her mind slips to the thoughts of that stormy morning years ago. His Captain subconsciously leaned back into Taehyung’s warm body; curling almost.

His breath got caught in his own throat, as the man’s face began to flush a bright red and his widened eyes darted around to make sure nobody was around to see him in such a state, nor his Captain like this either. But then again, not a soul was awake, nor was the sun even out. The man began to sweat, as Xiujin was never initially one to touch first, as he’d always have to reach out and do things like simply holding her hand gently, or a finger.

Even though he knew she was lost in her thoughts, this still made him nervous. Taehyung is the second best man on board to control things, but sometimes even his own control slips right from his hands, too. His chest felt heavy and he had no clue why. Was it a heartwarming because of what his Captain and best friend did? The quartermaster tapped her tummy with a cold finger, as she jumped, realizing where she was. Once the woman realized how close she was to Taehyung, she leaned back up straight, as his head was set back onto hers. “Sorry, I drifted.” she muttered. “It’s okay, i understand. But are you sure that Fortune-Teller in Tortuga really has an answer for you?”

She was sure of it. The woman didn’t keep having the same dream for the last two weeks for it to be misleading. “Yes I am Taehyung. You know about the dreams, and they wouldn’t lead us all here if it were invaluable.” she replied knowingly. They never lie, those same dreams even predicted that same day seven years ago. “Think about it, Xiuuie. Are you certain?” Xiujin leaned her head back so she could stare right into the man’s eyes, hardening in certainty and confidence. “My dreams predicted that day. They aren’t wrong.” And she leaned forward, feeling his on her again. She knew Taehyung wasn’t a believer of superstitions; and neither was she. But this one thing is an exception, however. 

It did predict the worst day of her life after all.

 

Then they both slipped into comfortable silence on the helm. Taehyung glanced up at the morning sky, as it had gotten brighter since he’d woken up. The sky was full of bright colors; all overlapping each other to make one big everlasting shine. It reminded him of Xiujin, when she was younger, a bit more relaxed than she was now. The happy smile on her face popped up in his mind, making his own smile breach his face; hoping the older woman saw it, even if it was a fraction of his own memories.

That’s why Taehyung is right by his Captain’s side in such a risky blueprinted plan, even though at first he was all against it. Taehyung knew Xiujin was a persistent woman, and would cross seas of magma just to have him back in her grasp; in her protection. The broken promise that wasn’t her fault, yet still thinks it is. Then again, Taehyung owes the woman in front of him his life. He swore on his own honor to fight with her, not against her. She’d even put her own life on the line if it meant he outlived her. The Captain was on some days merciless, yes, but most days she’s just willing to get by even if it meant slashing a few heads off and using them as throwing spears.

Taehyung chuckled to himself at the thought, as he watched the sun rise. Unknown to him; so was she. One more. Taehyung heard her mumbling again, as he cuddled into her lightly, pouting. “Noona, can we go to the shops today? Like we used too when we met?” he asked, as he had been longing to be alone with her again to spend at least a shred of time with her. “Of course. Let’s just hope I don't get recognized.” Xiujin replied snarkily. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t get so full of yourself now, Cap’n.” they both snickered. Xiujin reached back to whack his arm gently. “Quiet, you. Of course i have our cloaks.”

Taehyung’s smile grew even bigger. “Plus, Namjoon reformed cloaks as one of his many surprises ‘gifts’ per say.” The quartermaster lifted his Captain into the air, as he spun her around happily, they both smile and laugh for a moment before her eyes widen. “Taehyung! The wheel!” she said, as she began to violently thrash in his hold as he had realized nobody was handling it, and then the man had set her down, and resumed his position. “Sorry, Xiuuie~” Taehyung giggled, patting her belly. The woman just shook her head, calling him a swab as she laughed at him too. “Before i forget, Taehyung,” she said, as the sun had now begun to brightly shine in the clear blue sky. “As much as i’d love to sit and chat up here, we have things to do.” Taehyung nodded, frowning as he forced himself to lift his head off of her’s, the softness on his chin and jaw left him, as the breeze replaced the feeling with a chilly aftertaste.

“When everyone wakes up, you and the twins will go and retrieve the scoundrels in the cells.” he nodded, as Taehyung’s mind had set it’s course for the morning. He let go of her, and stepped so he could see her, as she looked at him. “We will then commence the Kneehauling with the ship.” a sadistic grin planted her face, as Taehyung returned it. He liked the sound of that. “Of course, Captain. I will get Yoongi and his men to prepare the ropes.” she nodded, dismissing him as the taller man slipped from her sight, and down the helm into the bedding quarters, unsheathing his double cutlasses to bang them together, making an ear-retching sound that caused the ship to snap to life once more. “Men! Women! The Kneehauling will commence this morning, you are to report on deck before we dock to Tortuga!” he shouted orders. “Am i clear?” the man received a wave of ‘Yes, sir!’s.

“Jeong Yunho and Jeong Jongho, report to the front of the cargo right this moment, Captain’s request!” and with that, he was out. The first among all to leave the bed quarters was Yoongi and his men. “Taehyung, sir!” they stood in a line formation, as Taehyung ordered for the ropes for the Kneehauling, as they were less than thirty minutes from Tortuga. “Do you all see that island?” he announced, as they nod. “We need to do this now!” the men yelled back in agreement. “Now go.” he ordered, Taehyung’s voice now booming with authority and confidence as Yoongi and the men he brought began to scatter, as the Head Gunner gave his own fleet orders in haste.

Taehyung all of a sudden felt his shoulders being tugged, as a loud noise came from above. Taehyung quickly unsheathed his cutlasses, as the hands quickly let go of him, and laughing erupted. “A two in one!” Jongho cheered, as he high-fives his brother. Taehyung sneered, trying to fight back the laugh in his throat to try and seem angry. “What in the depths of hell was that for?” he said, looking up at the two battlemasters, also the most skilled rigger monkey’s onboard who had childish grins on their faces. “We got you!” Yunho snickered. Taehyung rolled his eyes and told them to come down, as the men jumped down and landed gracefully. 

“Cap’n ordered we retrieve the scoundrel’s at once.” they nod, as the three men made their way down to the cargo holding the two in their cells.

Yunho grabbed a small candle, as the tiny flicker of light led them down in the dark chamber. Upon entering, loud sobs had become known, as the men sigh. They near the woman’s cell, the source of the noise. “Silence!” Taehyung yelled, pointing his musket at her head through the slight space open in the cell. Yunho and Jongho had flinched beside him slightly, not expecting that of the man. “I will shoot you right here right now and feed you to the fucking sharks. Now, up.” Taehyung’s voice was laced with venom, like a snake. Almost as cold and ruthless as the Captain herself. A person like Taehyung was a man you’d never want to cross with. Xiujin had trained him very exclusively, making the both if them the most lethal on this ship as expected. 

When Taehyung declares that he will shoot another man’s head off, he would. A man of his word indeed. Taehyung still had his gun trained to her head. “Up.” was all it took for her to rise in her chains. Yunho stepped in front, unlocking the door as he went and flanked Taehyung’s left, hands on their cutlasses. He swung the door open, reaching out to grab the woman.

Like a phantom, the woman had jabbed the quartermaster right in the gut, and slashed at his free arm. Like snakes, Yunho and Jongho lunged at the girl, violently yanking her out of the cell, as Yunho went to Taehyung’s aid, but was pushed off. “You little wench! Let me shoot her!” Taehyung yelled, as Jongho dragged her by her arm up to the main deck. Yunho had grabbed the man who had also tried to disarm him, but Yunho quickly twisted his wrist; spraining it and following behind. Taehyung slammed the door, holding his stomach, as the whole crew and the Captain herself waited.

“What is going on?” The Captain snapped, stepping forward as the two squirmed and thrashed in the battlemaster’s grip like fish caught on the end of a fishermen’s line and flopping around on his boat. “This little wench tried to disarm me. On top of that,” he sneered, a hand on his musket ready to blow her head out. “She hit me right in the gut.” he said, as her eyes hardened, and irritation filled her body, as she withdrew her own musket. “Drop her.”

Yunho gave her a look before he threw her on the floor. Before she could run, the Captain yanked her back by her hair. She screamed, as her back hit the Captain’s chest. Shoving the musket to a few inches to her temple, Xiujin spit on her face. “Who do you think you are? Disrespecting my Quartermaster like that? Huh?” she shoved be temple right up to her head as the younger woman sobbed, beginning to beg for her freedom. “Be quiet!” The Captain yelled, as she threw her to the ground, face up as Namjoon had rushed to her side to tie the woman down. “You should've answered to me, little girl.” she smirks, cocking her musket to shoot her. “Bring forth the man.” she called, a sadistic smile beginning to infest her face like a school of sharks swarming a whale mother and her calf.

“Taehyung, step aside.” she said through gritted teeth. The Captain’s increasing rage can be felt in everyone’s bones, as Jongho pushed the man, tied up, onto his knees. His mouth gagged; not being able to spare himself, or her. Xiujin stepped a boot onto her chest, a grin of pure content and motive she points the gun to her head and pulls the trigger. The sobs of the woman ceased, as the younger man began to yell. She merely chuckled, kicking her body to the side. “Wait. Don’t get rid of the body just yet.” two men nodded, before stepping back. “Yoongi-ah, step forward.” she beckoned for him, as he strode out, nodding. Xiujin put her musket back into her belt, as she smirked.

“Begin tying the man.” she said, crossing her arms as Yoongi nodded. “Yes, Cap’n!” he turned to get the ropes before the Captain stopped him, chuckling. “Oh, and Yoongi?” he turned to her again. “Tie her body to him.” Yoongi’s eyes filled with satisfaction, nodding at her idea. “Cap’n, I love the way you think. I’ll make it perfect.” she nodded, jerking her head to go. She caught eyes with Taehyung who equally looked as cocky as she did. Yunho and Jongho had grins on their faces as well. Jongho had dragged the man to Yoongi and his men to begin. 

“Crew! Help Yoongi and Jongho as much as you can. If you are not needed, resume your job like normal.” she then dismissed herself, going up to the Helm and thanking Jihyo for taking the wheel in her place as the surgeon hurried back down to her workplace.

 

As they are halfway, Yoongi calls for Taehyung and the Captain. The crew gather around the edge of the ship, as the man and his dead lady are tied as one, his mouth temporarily gagged with a cloth, his beet red face trying to yell. But it was no use for him. The woman was still bloodied, as Xiujin ordered to keep her the way she was. “Hoist her up, men!” she ordered, as Taehyung flanked her right, scanning the sight. Yoongi yelled the order, as they lifted the bodies in their arms and up in the air. “Throw em’!” she yelled, as the crewmates tossed the body over, the men scatter to not be caught on the rope as it slithered down offboard, soon tightening as the bodies hit the bottom of the ship. Cheers rung out, as the Captain nodded in satisfaction. “Now, to Tortuga!” Taehyung shouted, getting applause from the whole crew. Taehyung ushered the Captain back to the wheel, not even less than ten minutes from the town.

Soon, the crew had anchored. The Saphrone had docked successfully and this time with no Navy officials on their asses. “Alright, plan of action!” the woman announced, stamping her cutlass down on the deck to make a loud noise. The crew turned to listen. 

“Me and Taehyung are going to step off and gather some restock.” she spoke before looking at Jihyo. “Yes, Jihyo, i will also take your list.” she mouthed her a “thank you”. Xiujin nodded. “We will be fine. I’d like Yunho and Jongho to stay in charge of watching the ship, understand?” the twins nodded.

“Are there anyone else who would like to step onto land right this moment? If so, step forward.” Yoongi and Namjoon stepped forward, along with another group of women and a pair of men. “Last call!” she shouted, as nobody else stepped forward. “Alright. Now, Yoongi and Namjoon,” she beckoned them closer. “Yes, Captain?”

“Be careful. When you both are finished, meet by the port. If me and Taehyung aren’t here, you wait.” she pointed at them as they nodded. “Aye.” Namjoon and Yoongi went to lower the gangplank, as she pointed at the crewmates who were also going onto shore. “This applies for you all, got it?” they nod. “The gangplank is lowered!” Namjoon yelled down to Xiujin, as him and Yoongi climbed down the rigs. “Taehyung, let’s go!” she yelled, as he smiled and joined her, and heading down the walkway. “Noona wait!” Taehyung yelled childishly, with a smile now on his face as the others had left. “Thank you for walking with me, Xiuuie.” she chuckled, a small smile appearing on her face as she grabbed his hand and dragged him off; the quartermaster letting her do so as his face flushed slightly. “Let’s buy Jihyo’s stuff first, okay? Then we will go do our business.” Xiujin said; as he nodded and followed closely behind her with a hand closely on his cutlass. Tortuga was filled to the brim with thieves, and if Taehyung ever had to nearly kill another young boy for trying to steal his most prized possession again, he’d go mad.

 

After the two had finished retrieving the surgeon’s items, Xiujin tossed the list into the bag that Taehyung had taken from her, forcefully, saying “A lady shouldn’t carry shopping bags.” or something like that. Xiujin rolled her eyes at him, as they began to walk past the markets. The town got darker and darker, as more people began to gawk at the two. Especially at the dangling prize on his neck. Xiujin had her hand on her own knife from inside of her belt, as she eyed the people around her. She knew the man next to her very well was aware of what they were staring at. And what the two had on their attire, and wouldn’t have a problem taking it. “Let’s hurry. We can go onto the boulder’s after.” Xiujin pulled the quartermaster by his hood, quickly whispering into his ear. Taehyung flinched at the quick action, his body sending chills down his spine, causing his heart rate to quicken. “Yes, Captain.” Xiujin grabbed his wrist and hurried down the alleyway, the old shop coming into view as the reflections of different colored lights can barely be seen. 

I’m almost there. Wait for me, please.

The woman hurried in, bursting through the dusty door and slamming it shut behind them after narrowly avoiding a small boy trying to rip a jewel off of the quartermaster’s cloak. “Ah, what can I do for you two?” the old woman spoke, as she assessed the couple. “I’ve been having strange dreams. It’s predicted events during my time on the sea. I want answers. My dreams, they led me here.” Xiujin let go of Taehyung’s hand, setting her hands on the table in front of the woman.

“Like what events, darling?”

Xiujin flinched slightly, as her and the quartermaster subconsciously shot each other looks as he flanked her left, a soft hand on her shoulder. The Captain took a breath, shutting her eyes. “It predicted a fatal raid upon my ship. It told me a certain crewmate of mine would be whisked away, but on the doomsday, more than one were taken.” her voice went stone cold, as she snapped her eyes open when the scenes began to flood her mind. Stop it. “I already knew, sweetheart. I just wanted to make sure you were the one.” Xiujin’s expression changed in surprise, as she rose a brow. Taehyung had also been a bit shocked by the words, but he put gentle pressure on her shoulder to remind her he was there, rubbing soft circles with his thumb. “The one? Does that mean you have answers for me?” she asked, cutting to the reason why she was here in the first place. This is no time for child’s play. “I saw you in my dreams, lady. Give me something.”

 

The woman chuckled, flashing an odd smile at the pair. Eye-contact with her was a little concerning, but Xiujin knew how to take control if need be. “I do, lass. But i’ll be required something of you. Did that dream tell you?” The captain looked confused, until she widened her eyes and quickly stood upright to dig into her belt’s mini pouch. She handed the woman a tied sack. “Perfect.” she mumbled to herself, as she snatched it from Xiujin, turning around abruptly. Taehyung tapped her, raising a brow. She simply shrugged at him.

“So what about—“

“BE QUIET!”

 

Xiujin flinched, as she jumped. A hand naturally reaching to her cutlass as she bumped into Taehyung, who had done the same as her. “Sorry.” they both muttered to each other, as the woman opened her mouth to bark back, Taehyung jabbed her side lightly. “Don’t. Let her do her thing, Xiuuie. Let it go.” he said, his tone dropping to one of a calming lure, as if he were a charmer, trying to lure a snake out of it’s jar. Xiujin sighed, as Taehyung had murmured more calm words into her ear, shooting chills down her body. The woman sighed, letting her fall to the order of the fortune teller, and Taehyung. The noises of cracks, the squishing of limp and freshly cut octopus tentacles, made cringey sounds in the silent room. Taehyung had flinched once, as she allowed him to briefly hold his hand during the process. “Finally!” the woman shot up, about to turn around as Xiujin snatched her hand back to her side, unknownst to the brief frown on the quartermaster’s face as his hand felt cold now. The man shook it off, masking his own face with a stare. This is more important.

“I know who you seek. Just over the horizon, lass.” she said, suddenly grabbing the Captain’s hands. Taehyung snapped forward, on instinct as he put his hands on her hips to pull her back, the older lady’s head snapped up to him.

“Let go, lad.” she said in a tone that had him back off, leaving Taehyung a few moments for his index finger and thumb to ghost her hip before it dropped to his own side, a hand on his musket. “Lass, let me tell you this. Close your eyes.” Xiujin hesitated, before stubbornly closing them. She felt wet liquid on her knuckles. Ice cold, like the sea in the morning. Goosebumps rode her skin, as it was spread around, her whole palm sticky. “Relax, lass. I can begin to see what you seek. Who you seek.” the woman gripped her hands tightly. The Captain felt Taehyung’s warm presence next to her, still rubbing her shoulder. “Tell me, lady.” Xiujin sighed, tapping her foot quietly. The woman chuckled and pressed on her hand.

“Beware of the Sun’s kiss. She reap the soul of man with burdened bullets.”

The Captain opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust to the lights in the room. Then she noticed blood spread all over her palms as she ripped her hands away from the lady who had just sat there with an odd smile on her face. One that was dazed, but also discomforting. Taehyung had noticed, as he quickly grabbed a handkerchief from his hood pocket and handed it to her as she backed up next to the quartermaster. “What is that supposed to mean?” The captain’s and the teller’s eyes snapped to Taehyung, as he’d spoken his first words to the woman since the pair stepped inside the shack-esk store. “The Sun takes, just as much as it provides, lad.” she said, and that was it. “Here’s your change.” The Captain dropped twenty silver pieces and two gold pieces onto her counter, as Taehyung had quickly dragged her out. 

 

“What the fuck was that?” Taehyung asked, as the pair both rushed back to the market plaza. The Captain shrugged, sighing. “I don’t know, Tae. But let’s go, we only have an hour left until we depart.” he nodded, as he pulled his hood up.

 

The two had stumbled out onto the beach, the view of their ship taking up a mass part of the shore, as they ushered to the far side, to the boulders. The only noise in the silence was the sand crunching under their boots and quick footsteps, as they hopped up the boulders. The Captain gently took a seat on the rough surface, letting her legs spread to slightly hand off the edges closest to her. The hood still over her head, hiding her body. She heard Taehyung removing his cloak, tying it to a thick branch behind them. She gazed out to the sea, watching fish jump out and birds hovering over the water for a meal. She then saw a black silhouette flash across her face as Xiujin grabbed her musket, only to hear Taehyung laugh quietly, putting his hand back to his side.. “You weren’t answering me, Captain.” Xiujin whined. “How many times do i have to tell you? Call me by my name!” the quartermaster snickered, as he stood above her sitting form. “May i?” he gestured down to the spot next to her, as the Captain nodded. “Why do you still have this thing on? Let your hair blow once in a while, noona.” Taehyung said, as he gently touched her face; poking her cheek with his index finger, a boxy smile on his face. She watched him as he turned to remove the hood, and unbuttoning the clip to the cloak.

Xiujin’s deep black hair sprung free, whipping in the wind violently for a few moments. “Much better, Captain. The pearls practically reflect you now.” he said, patting her on the head gently. “Taehyung,” the man shot her a look; staring right into her eye as they looked onward to the ocean. “Do…..do you think that today might be the day?” she asks, her voice ghosted; as if she spoke another word it’d fade away. “I feel it, too.” Xiujin’s eyes widened, turning to him. “You do?” he nods. “It’s been a fairly long time since we… you know.” she nods, looking away and back to the land in front of them. “I just hope the calculations are right,” he sighed. “Even though Seonghwa is almost never wrong.” Xiujin nodded. 

“He said the ship was around here. Because as soon as we see it, it see’s us. Remember that?” she said softly, as the Captain hesitantly leaned her head down onto Taehyung’s shoulder. The man slightly jolted, his face flushing up almost immediately. He hoped she couldn’t hear his pounding heart. Like a seal rapidly trying to escape the jaws of a great white shark. The quartermaster’s own breath caught itself in his throat like a fishtrap, his eyes rapidly blinked and his nose silently breathing to calm himself down. “Y-Yes. I remember, Xiuuie.” his voice slightly giving away, but it didn’t seem like the captain noticed, much to his liking. “You have that spear to take them down with? The one from the Sea Witch?” Taehyung asked her, as he also looked forward to the shore and ocean before him. 

“Of course. I’ve been itching to use it on that fucking bastard every day.” Xiujin chuckled, but more to herself.

Abruptly, Xiujin leaned up to rest a cold hand on Taehyung’s face. “Look at me, Tae.” The quartermaster swore he felt his heart plument into his stomach, before he hesitantly leaned down to look into her single eye, the same deep-amber eye Taehyung had realized he’s grown too comfortable with. “You’ll still help me, right? Even if…you know.” Taehyung’s eyes widened down at her, taking in the tone of her voice. “Don’t say th—” Xiujin put a finger on his lips to silence him. “If something happens to me, i’d just want you to truly, genuinely know this...”

“Thank you for being my friend, Kim Taehyung. I love you.”

 

And with that, the quartermaster’s eyes glossed like the shiniest jewel on a wench’s neck. His lip quivered as he let out a croak and enveloped his Captain, his best friend, in a gripping hug. She felt the tears of the man on her bare shoulder, as she rubbed his back, as he muttered his gratitude in endless sobs.

 

Moments after he calmed down, Taehyung pulled away, wiping his eyes. “I apologize, Ca—” Xiujin shushed him again, shaking her head. “Also…” she looked down, her hands fumbling. “What is it, noona?” he looked at her, in his own sniffles and dried tears. “You’re the best.” Taehyung’s face instantly reddened at her compliment, as he flushed redder than a coral reef. “I-I’m really not.” he said, as he covered his face only to have the woman’s hands gently pull them down. “Stop degrading your skill and wit, Taehyung. You’re amazing.” at that, Xiujin finally cracked a smile, something she rarely did.. 

Taehyung’s eyes began to water again. “Look at you, my Xiuuie.” Taehyung always thought of his Captain like a rare crystal. Elegant edges, sharp; but beautiful. Especially her smile. It could cause world peace if she did it more often; as he’d like to think in his own reality. She never did anymore, but seeing it on such rare occasions such as now was really what got him. Taehyung had gotten snared in the trap that is his Captain, and best friend, since the day on the cliff. Since the day she gave him something that has now become one of his most prized possessions, something he’s taking to the grave when he grows old.

Nobody could take him away from her.

Xiujin poked his cheeks, a soft giggle leaving her mouth as she widened and covered her mouth. That probably just became one of Taehyung’s most favorite sounds. “Was that— a giggle?” Taehyung questioned sarcastically, as she snickered. “No.” Taehyung raised an eyebrow, eyeing her. But before she knew it; his big hands raked her sides as the vicious laugh assault was brought upon her. “T-Taehyung!” she gasped out, inevitable giggles and loud laughter erupted from deep within her body as her hands flailed to get out of his death drip. “Stop, please! I can’t breathe!” Xiujin shouted with laughter, as her eyes began to tear up from the feeling. Taehyung equally had the happiest grin on his face, his mouth becoming a full rectangular smile. Taehyung’s eyes became crescents for her.

“Fine, fine.” his hands let go, as she whacked his shoulder. “Asshole.” Taehyung chuckled, hitting her arm back. “But I'm your best friend, you love me.” Xiujin nodded in defeat. “I do.” she chuckled, turning to face the ocean again. Taehyung’s eyes rapidly blinked, not used to hearing that from her since the cliffside. It may have been a friendly gesture, but the quartermaster was in another world now.

“Wait.”

Taehyung looked down at Xiujin, raising an eyebrow. The woman snapped up, alarmed. “Holy shit.” Then Taehyung heard it. The booming vibrations of the sun charm on her neck, thrashing violently and glowing. “Taehyung, get up.” The man quickly sprung into action, grabbing their hoods and throwing her the cloak. I feel you now. I’m coming. The two pulled up their hoods and grabbed the bags, rushing down from the boulders and hurried to the ship. This was it. All the sleepless nights. Xiujin was prepared just for this moment even if she died today. “When we get on the ship, tell Seonghwa to begin the relay system at once. Guard him with your life.” Taehyung nodded, as they ran to the port. “We need Namjoon and Yoongi back here as soon as possible, along with the others who left onto Tortuga. Got it?” Taehyung looked into her eyes briefly. “Yes, Captain.”

After the Captain called Yunho who was just getting up onto the mast, after he noticed the charm, he had quickly lowered the gangplank for the pair. “Taehyung, tell Seonghwa to begin filling the tube with the powder. We need to get them all alerted now.” Taehyung nodded, running ahead just as Yunho ran to the Captain. “It’s coming, isn’t it?” she nodded. “Go. Prepare everything I taught you both.” he nodded and hurried away, calling for Jongho as he shot Xiujin a confused look, before Yunho sternly grabbed him and rushed off. Xiujin took a deep breath, before rushing to her cabin to prepare exactly what she has to use in order to ensure she got him back to her. To get the others back to her. She won’t repeat the past ever again.

 

Xiujin burst into her cabin, getting on her knees to slide the old box from under her bed as she hurriedly grabbed the glowing yellow-almost crystalized spear. She stayed calm; taking a few deep breaths as she grabbed the gloves from underneath, slipping them on as she grabbed the bottle of the Mistress’ blessings, sprinkling a few on the spear before stuffing it back inside and sliding the box under the bed again.

Xiujin also set her letter for Taehyung on his pillow, just in case. You never know. The Captain also grabbed the bracelet she had received when she was younger; the Flame’s Dragon. Legend says it could flick flames out from just a touch of the gem in the center. 

Xiujin ran out, slamming the door as she saw her crewmates already lined up, Namjoon and Yoongi now present and look ready. Seonghwa was also with them. She sighed in relief, as she hurried down the steps. “Now, men and women.” she started, walking from the beginning of the line. “You all know the day has come. Do you not?” they salute, a row of “Yes, Cap’n!”s and nods followed suit. “Everyone,” she sighed, going cold in an instant. “You know the drill. Kill them all.” she growled, as they rose the crystalized weapons in the air for a moment. “Jeong twins step forward.” the men move. 

“You both will accompany me; we are boarding together.” a few gasps were heard, and Taehyung went pale. She’s boarding?! “Objection!” Taehyung stepped his boot down. “Captain, you can’t board. What if they kill you?” he said, as some crewmates nodded. “Then let them, but not until I get the last laugh.”

Taehyung shook his head. “Then who will stay here? We are guaranteed to be boarded.” The quartermaster challenged his Captain, as the crewmates looked at him with eyes as big as a shark. “When Namjoon and Yoongi go to our arsenal, they will be giving the orders below deck,” she said, while looking at the man and the rest of her ship already armed. “You stay. Make sure nobody on this ship is captured.” Xiujin marched back to the front.

“The red flare means i have recovered two of our crewmates. This is where Changkyun and Jooheon come in, as they are the second most quickest men onboard. Got it?” the crew nod, as the two men mentioned salute. “I will go alone to deal with the Captain, no matter the circumstance. Understood?” they crew hesitantly nodded.

“Well then. Gaze over Northwest.”

Every individual on the ship turned their heads like they were told, as the Captain stood beside Seonghwa as well. The bright, glowing, orange ship flashed a bright light. They know now. The Captain hurried up to the Helm, gripping the wheel. This is her chance to take back what’s hers. Yunho and Jongho rushed up to flank the woman’s side, ready to depart as they held the crystalized knives in their belts. “Yunho?” the man jumped suddenly at her voice. Quiet. “Yes, Captain?” he looked at her. “If...if anything happens, take care of Taehyung, okay?” They nod, before they go full force to the ship ahead. Her heart calmly pumped, as Yunho and Jongho eyed the ship; the Captain’s cabin. They want it as much as she does.

“We are on the chase!” Xiujin began yelling orders, as Taehyung went to make sure everyone was in position. She steered the ship right in their direction, as the distant footsteps below can be heard slightly. Xiujin took a deep breath before yelling to the crew to be ready. The ship was now headed right into the glowing orange ship. “Taehyung,” the quartermaster looked over to her. “Go down to the main deck and give them the permission to fire when we are at a fathom.” he nodded, making the move to leave the Helm. “And Taehyung,” he turns to her.

“Whatever may happen, do not let the gun deck fire unless we are forced to. If they don’t comply, and i’m still in one piece by the time this is all over, they will be punished.” the quartermaster nodded, hurrying down the steps. She sighed, as the ship began to pick up pace. “How many knots up there?!” Xiujin yelled up to the two men up above. “Ten, Captain!” she nods. But they needed more. “We need more! Speed it up!” the men nodded, ushering the other riggers to speed the ship up. You’ll pay for all of the things you did.

 

Soon enough, the Saphrone had hit half the speed it’s never sailed before. It’s all for you. Xiujin yelled quick orders, as Taehyung ran around to make sure everyone listened. “Captain, I've come to report we are at a fathom.” Taehyung said. Xiujin nodded. “Good. Give the main deck the consent to run across the bow.” he nods, as the man disappeared again. “How long until we board?” Yunho asks quietly. “Five minutes.” they nod. “We are ready when you are, noona.” Soon enough, the cannons were shot, and the ship across from them were hit in heavy spots, slowing their pace down.

 

Xiujin nodded, eyebrows furrowing unconsciously as she turned slightly right towards the ship that had been heading for her, too. A wild smile laced her face, as the plan had begun to come into action. “On five i am swerving! Hold on!” Xiujin yelled to the crew, as the shiny orange ship got bigger and bigger. She twisted the wheel. The Captain then rammed right into the side of the ship; missing the cannon shots narrowly as the main deck had shot afterward into the sun-esk ship. However, upon impact, the bowsprit secretly having a slick, transparent liquid splayed all over the long beam as it went headfirst into the ship. This liquid was going to slowly burn through the ship; destroying it from the inside out as it spread.

“Kill them all, kill them all! That’s a fucking order!” The Captain yelled furiously, as Taehyung had yelled as well of the order. “Let’s go.” she ushered, as they automatically unsheathed the crystal weapons, as they followed the woman off the helm, grabbing onto the rigs and swinging across the deck. “Get that plank across, now!” she heard Taehyung yell at the riggers as they scramble to also cover from the musket shots. Once the shootout had temporarily seized as the riggers dropped it down; before scattering. The men from the other ship run forward aggressively, as the Captain automatically pushed in. The woman fought off all types of men, most lithe.

“Where’s the cells, noona?” Jongho had yelled over the commotion, as he sliced a mans arm deeply, before swiftly jabbing his cutlass into the man’s chest before quickly hitting someone else. she yelled over, as she flipped a tall man overboard. The pair fight off men, seemingly never ending as they push through. “Below. Let’s go!” Xiujin yelled as they charged through the crew. Yunho barged into the door, it flew open as he whipped out his musket and shot any individual in the room, knocking them to the ground without a moment’s notice. Jongho slammed the door shut and locked it, barricading it. “We don’t have much time. Grab him, and we go.” Jongho said, as Xiujin hurried in front of them and speeding down the hall, eyes viciously scanning the cells for him. Where are you?

Xiujin’s bracelet flashed, as she looked down for a moment. “What is it, Captain?” Yunho asks. “Nothing. Keep looking. You know what he looks like.” she answered, as she moved forward with them. Xiujin rapidly searched as the ship slightly shook, as they can hear distant yells, screams, and gunshots from above. “Please…. Please…” she mumbled to herself, swinging open chamber doors in her search. Then, her bracelet flashed again; but so did a blue dot in the dark. “I found him!” she shouted, full sprinting down the darkened hall. “Captain wait!” the yells of the men became noise to her ears, as everything began to cancel out. She only heard her heartbeat and her mind telling her incoherent little things now.

Do you remember me? I promised I'd come back for you.

Xiujin nearly crashed into the metal bars, as she held her arms out to withstand the blow, and to slow down. The woman rocked to her feet, but not until she was violently pushed into the bars again. “Fuck,” Yunho mumbled. Xiujin stiffened, not used to the skinship. “Sorry, Jongho.” Yunho said, moving to wrap his arms on who he thought to be his brother, to pull him off. “Back up, Yunho.” Xiujin said. “C-Captain!” 

She forced out a chuckle, as the tingly feeling lingered. It was more uncomfortable for her since only Taehyung put his hands on her that way when he hugged her, clearly not used to it. Yunho’s face reddened; but it was too dark to see anything, thankfully to him. 

“I’m s-“ Xiujin put a finger on his lips, shushing him. “Let me open this, back up.” she said. “Yunho! Why didn’t you wait?” Jongho’s whines came from the dark, as his voice made the two flinch.

“Sorry. Now come on, give her the bar.” Jongho’s footsteps came, as they hurried to grab it. Xiujin’s footsteps halted, a gasp accidentally falling from her lips. What did they do to you?

There before the Captain’s very eyes was him. The man’s face was surprisingly clear, besides a fading bruise of a black eye and a slap mark on his cheek left behind. He was tied a few inches off the ground onto a heavy beam. His clothes were ragged; torn. It was filthy. His once healthy head of hair was now dirtied, and half-stuck to his forehead due to the sweat of the heat coming from the torch just outside of the cage. He had scratches, bruises and even bandaged gunshot wounds everywhere, his arms being half-exposed, as his legs were barely shielded by the now ruined slacks. His once beautiful mullet was almost unrecognizable. If she didn’t see the tied black, red, and white rope that she put into his hair long ago; hardly intact, she wouldn’t have recognized him in the first place. The rope barely had remains, besides a bit of it’s ends and the original tie.

His head was down, the soft breaths coming from his battered body are barely coherent. On first glance the man looked dead. She assumed he had passed out from his torture. Xiujin couldn’t even begin to imagine what they did to him everyday. There was dried blood, and even fresh blood on his body as well with his injuries. 

For once Xiujin had begun to feel a heavy weight on her chest. A foreign feeling she almost didn’t recognize if it weren’t it being the same feelingon her chest seven years ago. The men behind her noticed the change in her stance, as her hands fell to her sides. They heard it too, and were shocked. “Step back. We are getting him out of here.” she said firmly, as they obeyed. Xiujin took out her musket, stepping back a few to not hurt herself.

Xiujin stared at his figure, as her hands began to shake. Stay focused! She shook her head, as she cocked the gun and aimed it at the lock, pulling the trigger as she stumbled back a few steps. Xiujin caught herself on some nearby barrels as she heard a yelp. His head barely picked up, as his voice was husky; dry. “G-Go away…. I won't tell y-you…“

Xiujin widened her eyes, as she had stood on the other side. as he began to plea silently. “N-No more… God please.” he croaked out, as she sheathed her gun, quickly swinging the door open. 

“That’s no way to thank a woman, Hongjoong.”

The man’s head snapped up, as his brown eyes widened, and his face went pale. Was he dreaming again? Her voice was still as glorious. Not as high-pitched anymore; but more stern and tough-skinned, like an alligator. But it still held a soft silk-like value to it. “X-Xiu?” he croaked, coughing up whatever saliva was left in his throat. He hadn’t had anything to drink in days.

She nodded, hurrying in. “I’m here now. Okay? Like I promised.” she said, as his brown eyes looked into hers, soaking her presence. It really is her. “What did they do to you? I..” she trailed off, as she moved to look around for a rope or chain. “I’m sorry.” she mumbled. Xiujin sighed. The sight before her was... heartbreaking. Her heart hurt for Hongjoong. He didn’t deserve this.

“Behind the beam.” he said, the man’s voice still making her flinch. She nodded. “May i?” Xiujin asked, as he nodded. The Captain leaned over to his side, as she took out her knife and cut the tight knots. The man’s frail body fell into Xiujin’s without a warning. Her knife fell to the ground as she stumbled back, arms secured quickly around him like a snake. “Easy, easy..” she hushed him as he yelped from his recent injuries.

Xiujin stood against the bars, back aching from the impact now, and from her knock-in with Yunho earlier. “You’re safe now. Noona’s here.” she whispered into his ear, her hand subconsciously reaching behind his head to play with the locks of hair gently, running her fingers through the best she could. It felt like deja vu; as if they were the only ones in the world. Hongjoong melted into her arms, the cold being a comforting feel now.

“We’re getting out of here. I won’t let any living swab lay a nail on you.” she said, her voice sure with reassurance and protection. He nodded weakly, laying his head on her chest. They slowly sunk to the ground, as she ran her hands in his hair and he held her hand weakly. “I started to think you forgot about me.”

Her eyes widened. “How could I? You’re the one who saved my life after all, Hongie.” the nickname sent shivers up his spine, as his face slightly reddened. They jumped when two gasps were heard. Oh. “S-Sorry… Yunho, Jongho.” she cleared her throat. For once, genuinely, the woman felt embarrassed. Her face began to burn up for the first time since she was just a young girl. The twins never saw their Captain like this. So vulnerable. 

Her hands quickly latched to her sides, as Hongjoong didn’t let go, still settled between her legs as he laid on her chest, looking at her face. “Still the same, huh?” Xiujin shushed him, a subconscious pout on her face. She cleared her throat. “Sorry, men. Let’s get going.”

Xiujin helped Hongjoong to his feet, as he steadied himself barely whilst ignoring Yunho and Jongho’s muffled snickers. “Here. Drink.” the Captain forced her flask into his small hands. “Thank you, Xiujin-noona.” she nodded, stepping out with him. The man violently drank up the chilling liquid he took too much for granted, as he handed her the now empty flask. She shut the lid, attaching it to her belt. “Now, let-“ just then, the ship rattled violently. Fuck.

Xiujin snapped back into action, the soft presence quickly dying like a wilted flower. “Let’s move. We will talk later.” they nodded, as Hongjoong looked puzzled, not used to her commands yet. “Hongjoong, let’s go.” she said, as she grabbed his hand and they made their way down the hall. “Men. Swing that door open and shoot anyone who you may see. I will come back and finish it all off.” they obeyed, as Jongho swung the door open and Yunho approached from the side, firing his gun. Bodies hit the floor as the commotion seemingly never ended. “Fuck, it’s like nothing changed out here!” Yunho yelled, as they nod. Xiujin held Hongjoong close to her in front, as she slashed and shot and anybody who ran for them.

“Yunho, the fla-“ Xiujin was cut off when a longsword nearly swung at her head. Xiujin dodged, throwing the two to the side. She held Hongjoong to her body, as she hit her head on the hard wood deck. “Captain! Are you okay?” Yunho yelled over, as him and Jongho rushed to her aid, as they fought off more men. Xiujin’s head was pounding, her vision clouded. She shook her head, roughly stand up. “I’ll kill you, you fucking scoun—“ 

Xiujin shoved Hongjoong behind her, eyes widened. The sight in front of her not only shocked her and the man behind her, but the twins as well. 

 

“Jimin?”

 

Before her eyes, was someone that was supposed to be dead. Someone who told young, foolish Captain that her own brother was brutally murdered after going out one afternoon, after promising to get his older sister a snack from the Market while she was on bedrest. Someone who just innocently wanted to do something nice for his sibling.

There was a look in Jimin’s eyes that didn’t seem normal. “Park Xiujin,” he spoke to her, voice creeping down her spine like a cougar in the jungle. She had noticed the tone in his voice. It certainly wasn’t common. Xiujin and Jongho shielded Hongjoong, the man behind them was the most scared he’s ever been in his lifetime. Something broke in the Captain, but not enough to stop her from withdrawing her cutlass. “Jongho, take him. Let me do this.” she said, not taking her eyes off the man in front of her who looked as if he was about to pounce. 

It may be her brother, but she isn’t afraid to kill him if she had to. “Up.” Jongho ushered to Hongjoong who he swiftly scooped up, and ran to his brother who had created a temporary spot for them across the deck. “Jimin? How are you alive?” Xiujin asked cautiously, as the ship aggressively rocked, as chaos began to slowly overwhelm both ships. She searched his eyes for anything. Any scrap of emotion, but there was none. How can he not remember?

“Foolish little thing. Did you really think I was dead?” he laughs, a hint of aggression in his tone, as he suddenly lunged at Xiujin with full force. He swiped at her side, but narrowly missed as she rolled from beneath him and jabbed his torso with her cutlass quickly, before withdrawing and jumping back. Xiujin kept eye-contact, knowing something must be wrong. Jimin would never had dared to say such things. “You’re my brother, Jimin. If the Navy said you were dead, then you’re dead.” she growled, as she lunged at him and slashed his arm, blood spilling out as the man hissed in pain. He chuckled; but the sound was more animalistic than anything.

The two circled each other, gripped swords in their hands. Xiujin was already at a disadvantage, due to his longsword. But she did have her musket. It didn’t look like Jimin had a gun on him, so she wasn’t too worried. Her aim wasn’t to kill him, but more to knock him out. He had an unsettling smile on his face as his eyes never left the woman in front of him. The man was slightly twitchy, but upright in a fighting posture. Jimin kept stumbling to the sides, as if he were being pulled around by a kid. He looked like a vicious guard dog. It was like Jimin was staring right into her soul. Xiujin couldn’t tell what was wrong with him. It must be a sick joke, right? Her body buckled, lunging forward to jab the man. 

But before she could spin around to defend her side, he pinned her down. She hissed; as her body fell hard to the deck. “Captain!” Yunho yelled, as he and Jongho began to struggle keeping the men away from them, and their crewmate. “I’m fine!” she yelled, just as he lunged a knife at her face. It slashed her cheek lightly, but she ended up dodging. They had a stare down, as she noticed a slight swirl of yellow and green in his pupils.

That’s when it hit her. Everything made sense now.

These people were being controlled. Brainwashed into killing machines with black magic. The reason why every man seemed so restless. So aggressive. The waves of men from all different directions lunging until they had been stabbed through their hearts or their heads severed. And now she knew just the right way to end this fight.

“Is that all you can do, Jimin?” she chuckled. “Slashing me with a pathetic little knife?” His head snapped down, as he snickered. “Tsk. Can’t keep anything hidden from you, right sis?” Jimin had gotten in her face; but Xiujin was never one to fall for such games like these. She played them instead. That’s when Jimin let out a feral-like growl, almost like a yell of anger. He began to slash at her rapidly, but the Captain had easily maneuvered away from his attacks. “Want to see something pathetic?” Xiujin raised a brow, as she looked him in the eyes.

Before she could even predict his next move, Jimin had raised his longsword in the air and swung down at her, but she had caught his wrist and angled the swing, as she flipped him over. As he squirmed helplessly in her grip, she saw red fall from her arm. Slashed. “Fuck,” she cursed out, taking quick breaths. “Pathetic now, right?” he teased, that shit-eating smile prominent on his face. 

Xiujin looked down at him. “It was. Now time to say goodnight.” she snapped, as the woman threw a hard punch to his jaw, his head jerking up, as his eyes fought to stay open, as she hit him again. His body went limp under her, his arm on the sword falling to the ground. Xiujin took a deep breath, as she looked at her shoulder, widening her eyes a little.

Jimin’s sword was beginning to enter her shoulder. The cut looked deep. Xiujin put a hand on the handle, beginning to rip it out as pain surged through her body. The Captain stood up, lifting her brother with her other hand, guarding his bloody body as she slowly inched the sword out. Xiujin searched the boat, finally realizing reality.

Yunho and Jongho were cornered, almost the side of the ship as Hongjoong trembled behind Yunho. Xiujin quickly took out her musket; cocking it before aiming at the heads of the men. Before anybody could deflect it, the bullets hit them all; the men dropping like fruit flies. The men look over at her, as they hurry to the injured Captain. “Captain, did he do that to you? Who is that-”

The tall man shut his mouth quickly, realizing the situation. “You’re taking him back?” she nods. “Are you crazy, Captain?! He almost killed you!” he said, as Jongho nodded. “Captain we can’t.” Xiujin stood up to them, sighing. “And I definitely don’t have a longsword lunged into my shoulder, do i?” they sighed, knowing her decision was final.

Xiujin had ripped out the weapon, as she let out a ring of curses. Dismissing the looks, Xiujin had put her brothers sword back into his sheathe. “Let’s go. Jihyo needs to tend to them quickly.” they nod. “Jongho, take Jimin, please.” he hesitates, but obey’s as he throws the smaller man over his shoulder. “Let’s go, Hongie.” he silently just followed her, a hand wrapped in hers. They battle through the ship, as men fall quickly. The group run across the gangplank, as Jooheon and Changkyun swing down from the rigs, sheathing their muskets ready to take the two.

“Alright, we’ll take care of it from here.” Xiujin tells the two, as Jooheon takes Jimin’s body, and Changkyun is about to grab Hongjoong, when he rips away from his grip. “Hongjoong, what’s wrong? Are you not going?” Yunho asks. He shook his head, looking back to his old friend. “Noona, let me come with you. Please.” Xiujin had looked at the man as if he was crazy. “No. You haven’t eaten or drank in god knows how long, and you barely are able to walk.” she said, stomping her foot down. “Xiujin, I want my revenge.” she shook her head. No more risks. No more mistakes. “No. That’s final.” she said. “Alright, let’s g-” Hongjoong swatted Changkyun in his side, letting go of his arm. “I am coming. That is final.” he growled, grabbing her wrist. “Hongjoong, you can’t even fight right now.” she said, steaming anger rising. “I can walk, and all I need is a weapon. Trust me, please noona.” he said, the man’s eyes pleading to her.

Knowing she will regret it, she nodded. “Fine. Take my cutlass, I have this to kill him with.” she hinted to the glowing crystalized spear in her right hand, as she quickly unhooked her sheathed cutlass from her belt, attaching it to his. Pain shot into her shoulder, as the cut bled out more. “Capta-” Xiujin shushed the two riggers. “I’m fine.” Xiujin handed Changkyun the flare. “Pull this. You both have my permission to give the order to board this ship and get our crewmates out of here, understood?” they nod. “They are in the chamber room next to mine, men. Take the door on the right side of the ship with the black X mark on it.” they nod, as Yunho and Jongho join the riggers and swing off. “Are you sure about this?” Xiujin asked, worry beginning to subconsciously plague her. “I’ve never been more born ready, Xiu.” he gives her his famous smirk, as they ran back to the other side. “Where is he?” she yelled over, as she pushed two men overboard. “Follow me, noona!” Hongjoong said, as he ran forward, the man surprisingly dodging every swing that came to him. The two ran across the big ship, and up the steps. 

The Helm came into view, as they approached him from behind. The day has come, bastard. The woman snuck up behind him, as she raised her weapon to stab him in the back. Her back hunched slightly, like a shark about to rush it’s prey. Xiujin quickly swung at him. As the spear neared him, he suddenly swirled around and hit her spear, the weapon making a ear-deafening clank! As it flew backwards, making Xiujin fall back, her shoulder writhing with pain as it hit the deck. She had opened her eyes to see Hongjoong had stood to the side, using the woman’s cutlass to shield the Captain from his jab. “Weak. Each of you.” the older man spat. The man huffed, as he set dead on the man’s eyes. “I’ll fucking kill you if that mean’s i’m weak.” Hongjoong had lunged at the man, as Xiujin hesitantly got up, the pain from the cut on her shoulder coming in full force. She was going to protect him with her life. Xiujin had inched toward the spear, hand reaching out as much as she could, until a loud groan rang in her ears. Hurry up! Xiujin threw herself forward, her hands gripping the spear just as Hongjoong took a blow to his arm, nearly his side as he wheezed. “Step back, Hongjoong.” she said, as he wobbled to his feet, eyes almost glowing with just as much bloodlust and precision. Xiujin gave him one look, as she slugged at the Captain, and Hongjoong soon following. They both tackled the man to the ground. Vigorous swings, even slashes were thrown. It felt like an eternity, trying to find an open spot. The older man had practically predicted their each and every move. 

Hongjoong then swiped smartly at the Captain’s side, deeply stabbing into him before pulling the cutlass out. That’s when the woman had her chance. She rose to her feet quickly, her heart now going through the roof as she forced the spear down into his heart. She held the it down, as his resistance began to die down, Hongjoong then being there to hold him down. The Captain’s body began to go frail, as the woman began to repeatedly stab him, her mouth flew open and yelling before she could stop herself. 

“You,”

Stab.

 

“Will,”

Stab.

 

“Never,”

Stab.

 

“Lay,”

Stab.

 

“A hand,”

Stab.

 

“On my,”

Stab.

 

“Family..”

Stab.

 

“AGAIN!”

 

She yelled another round, before stuffing the spear in his body violently, as it began to shake and leak black liquid. Hongjoong grabbed her, as the Captain began to breathe heavily as her mind buzzed, and her body started to tremble slightly. That was it. You’re free now.

Hongjoong and Xiujin hurried down the steps as they see the men left drop like flies, as her crewmates had escorted their last crewmate off the ship. The ship had begun to crumble before everyone’s eyes. She couldn’t recognize who he was, but deep down was glad he was safe. “Let’s get away from here. What do you say, Hongie?” she turned to him, as she began to smile. Laugh even. He returned it. “That would sound magnificent, m’lady.” he said, mocking a rich man. And for once, the Captain laughed. Loudly. Her head threw back as she held her chest. A genuine sound that shocked the people around her. 

The last time she laughed was when Taehyung made a cliff joke before they accidentally fell into a raging river together after seeing a shiny fish within the murky water when they were younger.

Taehyung had rushed to the gangplank, panic in his mind until he saw the sight in front of him. His Captain was laughing loudly, almost hysterical as the man beside her did as well. Taehyung was overflowing with joy, as he smiled at them. Yet deep down he was upset, knowing he would never be able to do such work like that. But she’s finally happy. Xiujin slapped her knee, as she wiped her single eye from a tear that came up from how hard she was laughing. She wheezed, losing her breath as she straightened her posture, and calming down. “You’re still quite funny, Hongs.” he nods, patting his chest. “Of course I am!” she rolled her eyes, as she looked at her crew. 

“What? There’s no show here, folks. Come on let’s go!” she said, feeling embarrassed. Her crew then began to laugh, even the other who were recovered. Xiujin glared at them, as they seemed to laugh harder. “Shut up!” she commanded, brandishing her weapon up in the air. They snickered, before dispersing. “Namjoon, Yoongi! Begin lifting this gangplank! Jeong’s, get rid of these bodies!” she yelled orders, as Taehyung already knew to escort the others to the sickbay. “It’s nice to have you back.” she said, as they began to walk back onto the ship. “I agree. Where can i find some food? I’m starving.” Xiujin called for a crewmate to come and deliver Hongjoong’s order, as she swiftly made haste for the cook’s workplace. “Give him a few, he may take a moment or two, but I promise you; his food is to die for.” he nods, trusting her word.  
As they say that, the ship across from them begins to fall. Shit. “Everyone prepare to head off, now!” she said, as they made a move for the Helm.

That is, until the cock of a musket made its presence known. The Captain turned around, instantly pulling Hongjoong behind her. Everything came to a standstill. Before them, the other Captain was twitching violently; hanging off of his own sunken ship. He was almost a black, misty entity. A victim of black magic. His eyes bore red as he locked onto hers. Seonghwa had taken the Helm to begin turning the ship. Xiujin pulled Hongjoong, as they began to hurry to cover.

Before Xiujin gave the order to shoot, a bullet came for her; but Hongjoong pulled her out of the way, as it hit her foot instead. Xiujin let out a lash of curses; as they both tumbled to the ground. “Fuck, are you okay noona?” he panicked, as the crewmates began calling for Jihyo, and as Namjoon and Yoongi from above tied the gangplank and were getting ready to shoot the man for assaulting their Captain. That is, until he pointed the gun right to her head as she sat up to reach for hers, willing to die even if she got the last shot.

She smiled crookedly, as she also aimed for his head. But not until he had beaten her too it, as the bullet shot first. Hongjoong had suddenly clung to her, petrified. He wouldn’t be able to move on from this.

But the bullet never hit her. 

A grunt came from in front of them, as another few shots were heard. Xiujin opened her eyes, and so did Hongjoong. Xiujin’s eyes widened, realizing everything before her. There in front of her was Taehyung’s back. The man fell to his knees, as he groaned at the pain. Xiujin was starstruck, as the man fell backwards into her arms that everything began to kick in. 

“Taehyung!”

The scream will soon pierce everyone’s memories forever. The Captain had held him in her arms, as she saw the wound. “Taehyung, please! Look at me, you’ll be fine, okay?” she said, looking down at him, who only smiled adoringly at her. “Get Jihyo, NOW!” she yelled to the crewmates, who were also frozen in place until they flinched at her red-faced order. Everyone had begun to scramble as she held him close. “Taehyung, stay awake… okay? You’ll be okay. We will go to Nassu and have a drink like we used too, y-you know?” Xiujin forced a smile, as she tried to make him feel better. “X-Xiujin… my little Xiuuie… we can’t.” he croaked out, coughing up blood slightly. “Yes we can. You will be fine.” she said.

Hongjoong looked down at him, shocked and worried. His heart began to race again. “What can I do, Captain?” he asked. “Get Jihyo.” she sternly said, making the man scamper. “Taehyung.. you can’t leave me, understood?” Taehyung’s eyes began to gloss as Xiujin quickly ripped a part of her own blouse to pressure his wound. “Xiuuie.. I don't think so.” he said, as he shakingly reached to hold her face. His cold hand had caressed her warm skin, his cheeks flushing red. “It’s okay, noona. I will be fine.” he said, his voice beginning to die down. The color in his once lively face began to fade. His boxy smile had begun to break. Xiujin was beginning to lose her mind above him. He can’t leave me. “N-No, please don’t say that… please!” she begged, as the Captain’s calm exterior began to break, her interior wanting to breach the surface like a humpback whale. “I-I need to tell you something.” Her head snapped to his, as she saw Jihyo about to run out to the two. 

“I love you. I-I always have… since the day i laid my two eyes on you back then, all those years ago.”

Xiujin looked down at him, eyes widened as she kept pressuring the wound, as the blood never seemed to stop. 

“I-I always adored you.. you’re my best friend, right?” 

She nodded. “I will be watching you from above, like old times… okay? I did this for you.” Tears began to fill her eyes like a waterfall. “S-Stop! We can still go on, together! M-Me and you..!” she said, her voice began to crack. “You cannot die! That is an order!” Xiujin’s voice began to crack. Taehyung’s shaky thumb began to wipe the droplets of water that sprouted from her eyes that she didn’t even know were there.

 

“Thank you for being my friend, Park Xiujin. I love you.”

 

Taehyung had weakly reached up, placing a weak kiss onto her lips, before his body went limp and fell back into her arms. Jihyo had ran over, stopping short. Her eyes widened when she realized the situation. Xiujin’s eyes widened, shock filling her as she watched her best friend pass away in her arms. The ship had gone silent as Xiujin’s head fell. Her lip quivered, as her body fell onto his, as she held him tightly, hard, loud sobs ringing out onto the ship, and echoing off into the sea as she cried onto the man’s cold body. Her sobs rang out into the ears of every man; every woman. Not even the strongest, most toughest man could withstand this. Nobody would of saw this coming.

 

Taehyung had passed on with a bullet in his heart. 

But most importantly, under the bright sun with a shining boxy smile on his face.


End file.
